powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Made Up Story
A Made Up Story is the 5th episode of the 6th season of The Powerpuff Girls, which aired in May 14, 2004. Synopsis A fashion-related vandal is going around Townsville, putting make up on everything with a face and Blossom is the only one dodging it. Plot After the "trashy" look gets replaced with the "dull" look, a mysterious villain named Mask Scara awakens. She gives the people of Townsville bad makeovers that are seemingly impossible to remove. She puts it on everyone and everything and there is no help in sight. Buttercup is the fist human victim of Mask Scara. This is not at all to Buttercup's liking. The other two Powerpuffs try to remove the make-up from Buttercup's face, but they are unsuccessful. They try finding Mask Scara to strike her down, but they can't. Suddenly Bubbles also falls victim to Masc Scaras horrible game. But she decides to like her new makeover. Mask Scara then goes wild, putting make-up on everybody in Townsville, no matter if they're good or evil. The only one saved is Blossom (and a few citizens), much to Blossoms liking. Near the end, Professor Utonium has successfully created a cream to ridden Mask Scara's horrible make-up. Bubbles and Buttercup starts fighting over it, eventually causing it to spill on Mask Scara which removes her power and makes all her make-up vanish and Townsville is freed. Blossom once again acts stuck up as Mask Scara didn't smear her with makeup. She proudly claims that everyone received the trashy look but not her as she is smarter than the average Townsville citizen. Then Blossom suddenly trips and falls into the mud, the paint, a sack of flour, and foam peanuts. As a result she looks repulsive and everyone starts laughing at how silly she looks, even the narrator. Characters Major Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Mask Scara * Professor Utonium * The Mayor of Townsville * Miss Bellum Minor Characters * HIM * Mojo Jojo (Cameo) * Princess Morbucks (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Amoeba Boys (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Gangreen Gang (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Ms. Keane (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia * This is the second time when everyone laughs at Blossom, the first being The Mane Event. * This is the second time when Bubbles and Buttercup wear make-up, the first being City of Clipsville. *When the Mayor is sleeping in the podium, the Narrator's hands and arms can be seen, waking the Mayor up. This is only episode where the Narrator was seen, albeit partially. *It is never explained why Mask Scara never put make-up on Blossom. *This is the only appearance of Mask Scara. *Sedusa, The Rowdyruff Boys, and Blossom are the only characters never shown with makeup on. *'''Guest voice: '''Phyllis Diller as Mask Scara. Moral True beauty is skin deep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Dark Episodes